The Psychic Game
by Stardust Effect
Summary: Yusei and the Enforcers have all settled down and had children. They think their lives are going perfectly fine, but when an old enemy comes back, they must fight for their families.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! First Fanfic so go easy on me and give me some advice. Enjoy! :D

It was summer in New Domino City and the 5 15-year-old teens were all having a good time dualing and escaping the hell hole that they called school. Yuki, Yusei and Akiza's daughter, was the best dualist of the 5. She was dualing Jack and Carly's son, John while the rest were sitting there watching.

"Come on! This is starting to hurt my hand! I can't hold this camera much longer!" screamed Tidus holding up a camera and recording the dual, as requested by John. Tidus looked very much like his father. Light blue hair and enlightening hazel eyes.

"Put a fork in it Kessler! We're doing the best we can!" screamed John. He looked incredibly similar to his father. Blonde hair spiked up with purple eyes. He even dressed like him: white jacket, white shoes, white everything!

"Alright I'll end this dual now. I synchro summon, Star Rose Dragon! Now attack John directly!" said Yuki with a smile on her face. Yuki didn't look as similar to her parents as her friends did. She had reddish-black hair swept to the side with green eyes. Apart from the looks, you could tell he was the daughter of Yusei and Akiza by the way she acts and of course, her psychic powers.

Crow's daughter, Raven, Luna and Dexter's son, Lam, and Kalin and Misty's son, Tidus all smiled at Yuki in fascination. Jack's son, John had lost, but he wouldn't admit defeat.

"I'm still the second best dualist in the world behind my father!"

"That's exactly why my dad beat your dad 20 years ago at the fortune cup!" bragged Yuki bringing up a memory about her father.

"Oh put a sock in it you two." said Tidus.

"Hey at least my parents weren't dark signers!" said John antagonizing Tidus.

"Your mom was a dark signer you idiot! And she dualed your dad! How does that work out? And my mom is the number 1 supermodel in the world so you can suck it Atlas!" said Tidus trying to cover up the fact that both his parents were dark signers at one point.

"Well at least my dad isn't a bird brain like Crow is! He doesn't try to escape from sector security a billion times and he doesn't have any marks on his face either!" said John ripping on Raven's dad.

"How did I get into this? Okay you wanna play like that? My dad isn't the one who lost everything at the fortune cup! He didn't give up his friends or steal a dual runner and Stardust Dragon! And on top of that, he doesn't always think of himself!" said Raven returning the insults. Raven had the same temper and issues with the Atlas family. Aside from that, she really likes helping kids just as Crow liked helping orphans when he was younger. She looked nothing like Crow, but she did look a lot like her mother , who died when she was born. Hazel eyes with black hair and always swept to the side just like Yuki.

"Ooh she got you there." Said Yuki laughing.

"Hey shut your mouth! At least my mom wasn't the Black Rose Witch who went around destroying stadiums and putting fear into people like a monster! And she hurt your dad numerous times!" said John viciously.

"Well your mom was a dark signer who hurt your dad!" said Yuki firing back at John.

"Alright already! You guys have done nothing but fight and now it's going back to John's mom being a dark signer. It's getting late. We all might as well just go home now before our parents begin to worry." said Lam settling the argument. Lam looked incredibly similar to Leo, even though he was Luna and Dexter's son. He had green hair tied up into a pony tail, but he wasn't as obnoxious as Leo used to be. He was the smartest of the group, getting his smarts from Dexter, and he was also the one who would always settle arguments just like Luna.

"Yeah I suppose so. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Raven.

"See ya guys!" said Tidus.

"Later!" said Lam.

"Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow then. John's lets go home too." said Yuki.

"Sure whatever." said John nonchalantly.

Jack decided to move in the same neighborhood as Yusei and Akiza did after Carly gave birth to John so they could have their kids get to know each other better and because Akiza and Carly were best friends.

"Sorry about all that stuff I said about your parents earlier John. I just get boiled up when people talk about my mom being the Black Rose Witch and it hurts me even more when they remind me about how my dad was hurt from my mom." said Yuki looking at her feet.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I hate being reminded of my mom being a dark signer and how she dualed my dad. But we can put this behind us! I'll see ya tomorrow Yuki!"

"You too John!"

It had become obvious that the two had special feelings for each other but neither one would admit it.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" shouted Yuki entering her house.

"Hello my little star rose! What did you do today?" asked Yusei hugging his daughter.

"I watched Lam and Raven dual and then I dualed John. I won of course." said Yuki sitting down on the couch with her dad.

"Well, you are a Fudo and he is an Atlas." said Yusei laughing.

"You got the Atlas part right. He never stops bragging and his favorite word is 'I'." said Yuki rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I bet. Jack's so full of himself that when Carly gave birth, I thought he would name his son Jack Jr." said Yusei trashing his friend.

"Yeah….well anyways, where's mom at?" asked Yuki.

"She's cooking. Dinner should be ready soon." said Yusei.

Right on cue, Akiza calls for Yusei and Yuki to the dinner table.

"Hi mom!" said Yuki in a happy voice.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" asked Akiza greeting her daughter.

"It was okay. Typical win in a dual over John." said Yuki explaining the dual.

"Oh that's good. And what about you Yusei? Did you have a good day?" asked Akiza turning to her husband.

"I didn't have a good day unfortunately. It was terrible. First, Crow and Jack kept fighting about who gets the new engine, which later turned to blows. Then Bruno decides to go see Sherry right as we're making modifications to the engine. And finally, Crow decides to take over Bruno's position while Jack went to cool off with a cup of coffee and Crow makes the engine explode." said Yusei relaxing himself.

"Aww does my shooting star need a little cheering up?" said Akiza treating Yusei like a child.

Yusei gives Akiza the 'don't go there' look.

Yuki smiles at her parents.

"_How could mom ever hate dad? They're so perfect for each other and they never fight. There's just no way that mom hurt him with her powers." _ Yuki thought with a smile still on her face.

Somewhere else in New Domino….

A figure stares at a photo of Yusei, Akiza, and Yuki.

"Mark my words…you will suffer for what you did to me" said the mysterious voice menacingly.

He looks over to 4 more pictures with families of 3 with Jack, Luna, and Kalin and the family of 2 with Crow and Raven.

"These 4 families will be a bonus to my revenge. Let's see how you deal with them being punished because of what you did." said the evil voice, laughing like a maniac.

At the Fudo house….

Akiza grasps her head as if something was hurting her.

"What's wrong Akiza? What happened?" asked Yusei rushing to her.

"I can feel _his_ presence. He's back! Get away from here!" screamed Akiza.

Akiza suddenly stops and she's calm just like she was before.

"_He_? You don't mean…."

"Yes…Sayer is back." said Akiza as her eyes widened after mentioning the horrid name.

A scream could be heard from Yuki's room.

"Yuki!" screamed Yusei and Akiza as they rushed upstairs.

When they reached her room, they found her lying on her bed with a note taped on the window next to the bed. Yusei reads the note out loud. Yusei reads the note out loud:

_Relax; by the time you read this note, I'll be gone. Just keep in mind I'm watching you Fudo. Your wife should know who did this already. I'm already going to make you pay for what you did and I'll reclaim what's rightfully mine! And don't worry; your daughter was just knocked out. Be ready because every day is going to be a living hell for you!_

Akiza starts crying and runs to her and Yusei's room. Yusei runs after her.

"Akiza wait!" screamed Yusei catching up to her.

"Akiza look at me. We're going to figure out a solution to this problem. No matter what Sayer does, we'll find a way to beat him and he's going to be sorry that he ever came back." said Yusei comforting Akiza.

Akiza doesn't say anything back. All she does is hug Yusei and goes to bed. A sudden ringing startled Yusei, only to find out that it was the phone. Yusei answers it.

"Yusei what's this all about my son being knocked out on his bed and a note saying I'm going to pay for what you and Akiza did? I want answers now!" screamed Jack.

"Look I'll explain everything in the morning. Get some rest and you'll get your answers tomorrow." Yusei replied.

Several more phone calls came from Kalin, Crow, and Luna. All had the same answers and got the same reply telling them to get the rest that they need and that he'll explain it in the morning. Before long, everything had settled down and Yusei went to bed after kissing Akiza and Yuki goodnight.

At Sayer's lair…

"Everything is going according to plan. Step one is complete." said Sayer putting a check next to the words 'scare the signers'.

"Phase two is now in action." said Sayer laughing.

Review please and thanks :D I'm kind of slow on updating sometimes, but just know that I work on this as much as I can with school and soccer going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusei is sleeping with Akiza wrapped safely in his arms and it's 8 in the morning. A sudden loud ringing sound could be heard next to him. He hits his alarm clock but the ringing doesn't stop. Akiza wakes up from his movement and sees him hitting the alarm clock.

"Babe what're you doing to the alarm clock?" asked Akiza giving Yusei a weird look.

"It won't shut up! I'm still tired from last night." said Yusei grumpily.

"Well, the alarm clock isn't going off. It's the phone." said Akiza giggling at Yusei.

"Oh." said Yusei feeling stupid and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"I want answers now Fudo! Who's this mysterious guy who knocked my kid out last night? What does he have to do with you and why the hell is he coming after me for what you did?" asked Jack with determination to know the truth.

"Look Jack, when I said tomorrow I didn't mean wake me up at 8 but I'll explain everything to you at the same time as the other parents. Meet at the Daedalus Bridge around 12 with John so we can make sure that he is safe. All of your questions will be answered there." said Yusei catching his breath from talking.

Several more phone calls came from Tidus, Lam, and Raven's parents asking the same thing and wanting answers; of course in a less violent way that Jack had asked. All of which got the same response telling them to meet at the Daedalus Bridge at 12 and to bring their children to make sure they're safe.

When noon rolled around….

"Yuki! Let's go! Get out of bed! We're going to the Daedalus Bridge! Come on you've been sleeping for over 12 hours!" screamed Akiza.

"John! Hurry up! We have to go meet Yusei and the others at the Daedalus Bridge! You've been out cold for hours now kid! Let's go!" screamed Jack trying to get his son out of bed.

"Tidus let's go! This is an urgent matter! There's nothing you can say or do that'll make me let you stay home alone! Come on! You're gonna see your friends so hurry up!" screamed Kalin.

"Raven! The nest is being raided by Pterodactyls! Let's go! Fly away with me to the Daedalus Bridge or else you're gonna get taken and fed to the baby pterodactyls! Get your butt up!" screamed Crow in a strange attempt to wake his daughter up.

"Lam, son get out of bed. We're going to the Daedalus Bridge. We have to meet your friends and their parents for an urgent matter. I expect to see you downstairs in 10 minutes." said Dexter in a calm voice, unlike the other parents.

At 12 sharp, Yusei arrives at the Daedalus Bridge with Akiza and Yuki. He expected nothing more than to see 4 families all eager to find out what was going on, who the mysterious person who knocked their kids out was, and why he planned to harm them because of what Yusei did. What did Yusei do anyways? Those were the questions running through everyone's minds. Jack walks over and grabs Yusei by the collar.

"Look Yusei! I waited for the past night! I want answers now!" screamed Jack.

Yusei flips Jack and gently places him down on the ground.

"First, don't touch me. Alright here's what's going on. Sayer, former leader of the Arcadia movement, if you don't remember, is plotting his revenge on me. He-"

"Wait what is he mad at you about? Why are we involved in this? Why can't you stay out of trouble for once?"

Several questions were asked by the parents out of eagerness to know about what the issue is and how it can be stopped.

"Look let me finish what I have to say, and then I'll answer questions. Now where was I? Ah right, Sayer wants to get revenge on me for 'stealing Akiza'. He said he's not only going to make me pay, but he's also going to make you all pay. I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess. Try to lay low for a while until Akiza and I find a solution to this problem. Now does anyone have any questions to be answered?" asked Yusei after explaining everything.

Yuki decides to trail off away from the parents as they ask questions and receive answers.

"Hey Yuki! Let's have a quick dual!" said John with determination in his eyes.

"I can't right now. I can't just pretend like nothing happened last night. This whole business with Sayer isn't going to just go away. We have to live with the fear and hope that he doesn't do anything to us while we're asleep or off guard." said Yuki rejecting her friend.

Soon enough, all of Yuki's friends gathered around and formed a circle with John and her.

A figure not too far away watched the crowd of kids and parents.

"Pathetic…..they actually have fear in them from a couple of notes and children being drugged. And not to mention the kids making this way too easy. It's time for phase 2 of my plan." said Sayer with a menacing smile on his face. With the children all in one spot, he swoops down like an eagle hunting its prey.

Yuki looks up after sensing his presence and Akiza turns around, but it was too late. In one extension of his arms, Sayer grabs all five of the signers' kids and teleports away. The parents could only watch in horror as the movement happened all in less than 5 seconds.

"No! Where did my John go?" screamed Carly not wanting to accept that her son was gone.

"Wait a minute everyone! There's a note that was left behind." said Yusei curiously.

The note reads:

Hello my friends. As you can see, I have taken your children to an unknown location. Before I tell you how to find them, let me explain the rules. You see, we're simply playing a game and every game has to have rules. The rules to this game are simple. I'm going to give everyone a chance to find one child every day. Each day I will leave a note with a clue as to where a child is and how to get to them. Simple enough….the first clue will be put up tomorrow. I will leave a note next to each of your beds on a window. You may choose to work together as a team or individually. Oh and might I add that the child will be random and you will not know which one it is. One more thing, everyone will have exactly 12 hours to find the child starting at 8:30 sharp. If the child isn't retrieved by 8:30 P.M., the child will be lost. Good luck. You'll need it!

"I can't believe Sayer would do something this evil, cruel, and twisted! When I get my hands on him….I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands!" screamed Crow in anger.

"Look everyone; it's all very sad and frustrating I know. But that isn't going to get our kids back. We have to stay focused. Everyone go home, try to relax for the rest of the day, rest tonight, and be ready for tomorrow's challenge. We will work as a team. Meet here every day at 8 A.M. sharp! Set your alarm clocks to 7:30 before you sleep every night until we retrieve our loved ones!" said Yusei leading the group. It wasn't long before everyone parted ways and went home.

"Yusei I'm sorry." said Akiza as they arrived at their house.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." said Yusei comforting his wife.

"Well Sayer wants me to pay for leaving the Arcadia Movement and him." said Akiza sadly.

"Look if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I lead everyone to the bridge and their children were vulnerable while I was talking. But right now isn't the time to be sulking. That's exactly what Sayer wants. He wants to get in our heads and for us to be off guard. We have to stay focused on this game he wants us to play. Don't worry about whose fault it is Akiza. Just worry about winning the game, which we will do." said Yusei smiling and keeping a positive attitude.

The next morning, everyone wakes up at the sound of an alarm clock at exactly 7:30. Although not wanting to get up, everyone does so knowing their children's lives are at stake. Everyone reads the note taped to their windows.

Hello there. Today is the start of the game. My hint of the day is a riddle. I love riddles don't you? Well onto it…..I glide in the day but I hide at night, my converse shines in the dark and hides when it's bright. You can see me, but don't stare too long, for it will hide what is right next to me at my peak of the day. It can be seen from the New Domino Shopping Center. Good luck with that riddle! You're gonna need it!"

Yusei scratched his head as he headed to his car to prepare for his rendezvous with his friends to begin the day's challenge.

Review and Advice please :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I glide in the day but I hide in the night, my converse shines in the dark and hides when it's bright. You can see me, but don't stare too long, for it will hide what is next to me at my peak of the day. It can be seen from the New Domino Shopping Center.

Yusei pulls up to the Daedalus Bridge and sees all his friends waiting there already. They're all discussing the riddle.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean? I'm not good at riddles!" screamed a frustrated Jack.

"Jack admits he's not good at something? There's a first! Anyways….I might have figured out a little bit of the riddle. Just the first part." said Dexter.

"Really? That was fast and the challenge hasn't even started yet. Good work Dex. So what's your idea?" asked Yusei.

"It says I glide in the day but hide at night, my converse shines in the dark but hides when it's bright." said Dexter repeating the first part of the riddle.

"What are you getting at? It doesn't help me at all!" screamed Jack still frustrated at the riddle.

"It's obvious! The sun! It comes out in the day and hides at night, its opposite shines in the dark but hides when it's bright. That's the moon so now we know one part of the riddle." said Dexter.

Yusei's watch goes off and his cell phone goes off as well.

"Hello Yusei. I hope you're enjoying the riddle I left you. The challenge begins now. It's exactly 8:30 and I put a child to the location that the riddle points to. You won't see me today, but you will in due time. Good luck." said Sayer evilly laughing.

"What a freak….so anyways, what's the next part of the riddle?" asked Kalin.

"You can see me but don't stare too long, for it will hide what is next to me at my peak of the day. Hmmm….this part could be a bit trickier. Give me some time on it." said Dexter.

"Well, we already know that this has to do with the sun. That's a start. And it tells us not to stare too long or it will hide what is next to it at its peak of the day…" said Akiza trying to help.

"We have to think deeply about this part…well if you stare at it too long, you're gonna be blinded so don't stare too long or you'll be blinded from the thing next to me at my peak…" said Dexter trying to figure out more.

Somewhere else in New Domino…

"Now you'll do just fine right here, little Hogan child. Don't worry; the riddle I gave your dad and the others was easy. If they don't figure it out, they don't want to get you. Anyways….have fun." said Sayer, laughing like a creep.

Raven was scared out of her mind. She was blind folded, tied up, and her mouth was taped shut. The only things she could do were hear and smell. She had no idea where she was but it didn't feel safe, so she didn't attempt to move.

"_Dad….please come help."_ was Raven's last thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

Back at the parents…..

"I got it Yusei! I figured it out!" screamed Dexter with excitement. He had been the only one working on the riddle because everyone else gave up.

"Really? What is it?" asked Yusei eagerly.

"The peak! It's the highest point of the day! That means exactly at noon, whatever the sun is next to is where someone's son or daughter is…" said Dexter uncovering the riddle.

"Oh I see now." said Yusei looking at his watch. It read 11:30.

"Wait where do we go? Don't we have to look at the right angle to see what he's talking about?" asked Crow.

"Well….in Sayer's clue, it says it can be seen from the New Domino Shopping Center. I'm assuming that's where we need to go." said Dexter.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! We haven't got much time to waste! "screamed Jack, hopping on his dual runner.

The gang arrives at the shopping center and they wait. Suddenly, they hear the clock tower strike 12. They quickly look up at the sun and next to it was the clock tower. A tiny figure could be made out but they aren't sure who it is. They were tied to the tip of the tower where the top began to form into a needle.

"How the hell do we get up there? And even if we did, how would we get down?" asked Jack. "None of us can even climb up that!"

"I can! But let me go grab something really quick." screamed Crow.

Crow returns about 5 minutes later with 2 backpacks around his shoulders and starts climbing the tower. About half way up, an arrow hits the spot right next to him and grazes his arm.

Down below….

Yusei's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yusei. It's nice to see that you figured out my riddle, but you're not going to save the child so easily. I'm sure that Crow's having a hard time trying to get to the top right now. As we're speaking, I'm shooting psychic arrows. So good luck." said Sayer.

Back up at the tower…

Crow was really struggling to climb now. He hadn't been badly wounded from the first arrow, but he was badly wounded from the second and third, piercing both his legs. Crow finally reached the top with his right hand. He just had to climb up one last time. As he put his left hand on the tip of the tower, Sayer shot an arrow straight at him and he couldn't dodge it. The arrow hit him square in the left arm, causing him to left go with his left hand. Crow was desperately hanging on for dear life with his left hand. Even with his left arm and legs being injured, Crow kept pulling and pulling. In a final act of desperation, Crow pulled himself up and saw his daughter tied up and blindfolded. He quickly untied her, removed the blindfold, and untapped her mouth. Raven stared at her father for a second and hugged him tightly while shutting her eyes with tears running down her face.

"I knew you would come daddy."

"It's okay Raven. I'm here to take you home."

To ruin the moment, a psychic arrow was shot right between them, just missing.

"Come on, we have to go Raven."

"But dad, how do we get down? We're hundreds of feet in the air."

"I brought these for a reason." said Crow pulling off the parachutes from his shoulders. Crow and his daughter both attached themselves to the parachutes and leaped off the clock tower. They counted to seven and pulled the cord. Both parachutes bursted open and they fell from the sky gently in each other's arms. Sayer cursed the Hogan family of two. He escaped back to his lair to where the rest of the children were and started on his next clue for tomorrow.

"Look! There's Crow! And it looks like it was his daughter who was first to be up for grabs." said Jack with a hint of jealousy that he didn't retrieve his son yet.

Crow lands on his injured legs and he falls flat on his stomach. Jack quickly picks him up and signals for Raven to follow him.

"You guys go on and get some rest. We have to be ready for tomorrow. I'll take Crow to the hospital." said Jack.

Everyone heads back home and they all rest from the long day of having to deal with the maniac. One down, four to go.

Done with chapter 3 :P. I sorta rushed the end. Sorry about that, I'll try to make it better with the next chapter. Review please ^^


End file.
